wweenciclopediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mark Calaway
Mark William Calaway (24 de marzo de 1965) más conocido como The Undertaker, es un profesional luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente para la WWE. Undertaker es el hermanastro (kayfabe) de Kane. Entre sus logros se destacan 7 Campeonatos Mundiales: 4 como Campeón de la WWE y 3 como Campeón Mundial de Peso Pesado. Además logró ganar la vigésima edición del Royal Rumble en 2007, y es el único luchador invicto en WrestleMania con un record de 20 victorias, 0 derrotas y 0 empates en toda su carrera desde su primera aparición en WrestleMania VII. 'Vida Personal' Calaway es el hijo menor de Frank y Catherine Calaway. En 1983 se graduó en Waltrip High School, donde fue miembro del equipo de baloncesto donde pretendió llegar a ser profesional. Una lesión en su rodilla le impidió este sueño. En 1989 se casó con Jodi Lynn, con quién tuvo un hijo, llamado Gunner. En 1999, se divorció de esta. C Mark conoció a su segunda esposa, Sara, durante una firma de autógrafos en San Diego, California, con quien se casó en San Petersburgo, Florida, el 21 de julio de 2000.10 Juntos han tenido dos hijas: Chasey, nacida en 2002, y Gracie, nacida en 2005. Como regalo de boda a Sara le regaló un tatuaje en su garganta donde ponia su nombre. Undertaker tiene diferentes tatuajes sobre su cuerpo, un gravedigger, que él origina "Original Deadman", Cranelos, un castillo entre otros. En los brazos tiene tatuado su antigua vida, en la parte posterior un esqueleto de baile. En su estómago tiene un tatuaje que dice BSK (Orgullo). En 2003, murió su padre, Frank Calaway, y pasaron meses antes de volver a la WWE. Comenzó una relación con Michelle McCool, con quién se casó el 26 de junio de 2010. De este matrimonio nació su cuarto hijo, una niña de nombre Kaia. 'Carrera' 'World Championship Wrestling' Su primera aparición en una empresa de lucha libre profesional de mayor categoría fue en la World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Mientras estuvo allí, fue conocido como "Mean" Mark Callous y formó parte de un equipo llamado Skyscrapers. Fue compañero de Dan Spivey "Dangerous" Dan Spivey y posteriormente se desempeñó individualmente.http://www.prowrestlinghistory.com/supercards/usa/wcw/clash.html Su lucha más conocida en la WCW fue frente a Lex Luger, por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. En dicha lucha Calaway fue derrotado por Luger.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_American_Bash#1990 A finales de 1990, la WCW no renovó el contrato de Calaway, el cual firmó por la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) en octubre de 1990. World Wrestling Entertainment (1990-presente) '1990-1994' Calaway debutó en la World Wrestling Federation como The Undertaker el 22 de noviembre de 1990 en Survivor Series de 1990 como el compañero desconocido de Ted DiBiase. Después de Survivor Series, también se le conocía como "Kane the Undertaker" en varios shows, debido a que "Kane" fue anexado a su nombre. Calaway revirtió esta situación haciéndose llamar simplemente "The Undertaker". Kane luego fue adoptado como el nombre de su medio hermano en la ficción Kane. El personaje de Undertaker posee poderes sobrenaturales, tales como el teletransporte y la manipulación del fuego y la luz . Fue por esto por lo que Calaway cambió su mánager de Brother Love a Paul Bearer, ya que el personaje de este último es el dueño de una funeraria, más acorde al personaje de Calaway. En 1991, la popularidad de Calaway creció rápidamente, debido a que el personaje de The Undertaker tuvo una gran afinidad con el público, por lo que la WWE decidió darle un push. Marcó su debut en WrestleMania en WrestleMania VII, derrotando al legendario "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. Después de un año invicto y feudos importantes con The Ultimate Warrior y Hulk Hogan, Undertaker derrotó a Hogan en Survivor Series 1991 ganando su primer Campeonato de la WWF. Undertaker perdió su campeonato seis días después frente a Hogan en Tuesday in Texas de forma muy polémica. En 1992, Undertaker se alió con Jake Roberts. Después de que este último perdiera una lucha en Saturday Night's Main Event contra Randy Savage, planeó atacar a Savage y a su mánager y esposa Miss Elizabeth con una silla metálica (Kayfabe). Undertaker evitó que esto ocurriera, ganándose el completo apoyo del público. Luego, Undertaker derrotó a Roberts en WrestleMania VIII. En enero de 1994 comenzó un feudo con el Campeón de la WWF, Yokozuna. En Royal Rumble, Yokozuna derrotó a Undertaker gracias a la ayuda de varios luchadores. El "espíritu" de Undertaker apareció desde dentro del ataúd, avisando que iba a regresar. Un doble del Undertaker apareció después de WrestleMania X, representado por Brian Lee y manejado por Ted DiBiase . Meses después el verdadero Undertaker resucita y ambos protagonizan una épica batalla en SummerSlam 1994, donde el verdadero Undertaker salió victorioso. '1995' A principios de 1995, Undertaker comenzó un corto feudo con los miembros de la Million Dollar Corporation IRS y King Kong Bundy. En WrestleMania XI, donde Undertaker derrotó a Bundy, Kama Mustafa robó la fuente de poder de Undertaker, la urna, iniciando un feudo con él. Los dos se enfrentaron en una Lucha de Ataudes en SummerSlam 1995http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/august/1995.htm la cual finalizó después de que Undertaker cerrara la tapa del ataúd donde se encontraba Mustafa. Varias semanas después, Undertaker fue atacado por Yokozuna y King Mabel, lesionándolo cerca de un ojo y forzándole a tomarse un período de ausencia por operación. 1996-1997 En Royal Rumble 1996 se pudo ver al Undertaker sin máscara en su lucha por el Campeonato de la WWF frente a Bret Hart. Diesel intervino en la lucha, costándole la oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWF a Undertaker, comenzando un pequeño feudo. Un mes después, mientras Diesel se enfrentaba a Hart en una Steel Cage match, Undertaker intervino costándole a Diésel su oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWF. El feudo entre ambos finalizó en una pelea en WrestleMania XII, donde Undertaker salió victorioso. Mankind debutó, interfiriendo en la lucha entre Undertaker y Justin Hawk Bradshaw, comenzando un feudo. Por varios meses, Mankind atacó al Undertaker costándole varias luchas. The Undertaker se enfrentó a Mankind por primera vez en el King of the Ring 1996. El feudo de Undertaker con Mankind se volvió aún más intenso cuando ambos llegaron a luchar entre el público o detrás de los escenarios. Como resultado, se enfrentaron en una Boiler Room match en SummerSlam 1996. Undertaker estuvo a punto de derrotar a Mankind tras debilitarlo bastante en la lucha pero, cuando Undertaker buscó la urna, Paul Bearer le golpeó con ella, ayudando a Mankind a ganar la lucha. El feudo entre Undertaker y Mankind continuó en In Your House: Buried Alive. Este evento marcó el debut del Buried Alive match, un nuevo tipo de lucha, donde Undertaker derrotó a Mankind. La lucha también marcó el debut de The Executioner, quien atacó a Undertaker después de la lucha. El evento In Your House: It's Time marcó el final del feudo entre Mankind y Undertaker, donde derrotó a Executioner, con Mankind como mánager de su rival. En 1997, Undertaker ganó su segundo Campeonato de la WWF derrotando a Sycho Sid en WrestleMania 13. Paul Bearer reveló que Undertaker había quemado la casa de sus padres, matándolos a todos menos a su hermano. En defensa, Undertaker respondió que Kane, un pirómano, había quemado la casa y que su hermano no había sobrevivido. Durante un tiempo, varios luchadores intentaron arrebatarle el campeonato a Undertaker, incluidos Vader, Faarooq y Stone Cold Steve Austin. En SummerSlam 1997 el árbitro especial, Shawn Michaels, golpeó accidentalmente a Undertaker con una silla, dándole la victoria a Bret Hart y costándole a Undertaker su Campeonato de la WWF. A pesar de que el silletazo fue accidental, Michaels repitió esto burlándose en las siguientes semanas de RAW is WAR. Esto los llevó a tener dos luchas más adelante: una en In Your House: Ground Zero y otra en In Your House: Badd Blood con victoria de Michaels gracias a las intervenciones de DX. Después de esto, Undertaker retó a Michaels a un Hell in a Cell match , siendo éste el primer combate en la historia de este tipo de lucha, el combate fue ganado por Michaels gracias al debut de Kane que atacó a Undertaker. '1998' El último encuentro entre Undertaker y Michaels fue en Royal Rumble 1998, durante un Casket match. Otra vez, Kane le hizo costar la lucha a Undertaker. Durante varias semanas, Paul Bearer y Kane retaron a menudo a Undertaker a pelear pero fueron rechazados varias veces por Undertaker. Luego Kane incendió el ataúd donde Undertaker había sido encerrado. Una vez que abrieron el ataúd quemado, The Undertaker no estaba, y apareció en otro lugar diciéndole a Kane que había regresado desde el infierno. Después de dos meses, Undertaker retornó para retar y derrotar a Kane en WrestleMania XIV. Kane tuvo su revancha en el primer Inferno match un mes después en In Your House: Unforgiven. Undertaker ganó quemando el brazo de Kane. El largo feudo de Undertaker con Mankind fue renovado tiempo después, en un episodio de Raw is War, donde Mankind hizo que Kane derrotara a Undertaker. Como resultado, Undertaker y Mankind se enfrentaron en un Hell in a Cell en King of the Ring 1998, con una impresionante victoria de Undertaker.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/june/1998.htm En julio de 1998, en Fully Loaded, Undertaker y Stone Cold Steve Austin derrotaron a Kane y Mankind ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Undertaker y Austin no congeniaron bien como equipo y su reinado duró sólo 2 semanas, debido a que Kane y Mankind reconquistaron los títulos en un episodio de RAW. Undertaker después se convirtió en el contrincante #1 por el Campeonato de la WWF en SummerSlam 1998. Durante la lucha, Undertaker le dijo a Kane que él derrotaría a Austin y, aunque Undertaker no ganó la lucha, sostuvo el cinturón de Austin en muestra de respeto. Sin embargo, en septiembre de ese mismo año, Undertaker empezó a mostrar características de heel, cuando él y Kane revelaron el hecho de que estaban en coalición para librar el título de Steve Austin y entregárselo a McMahon Vince McMahon. En In Your House: Break Down, Undertaker se enfrentó a Austin y Kane por el título de Austin. Undertaker y Kane cubrieron a Austin al mismo tiempo, por lo que el título quedó vacante. Luego se reconcilió con Paul Bearer y aclaró que él y Bearer deberían liberar su Ministry of Darkness en la WWF. Undertaker participó en el torneo "Juegos de la muerte" en Survivor Series 1998. Undertaker venció a Kane, pero perdió ante The Rock por descalificación cuando Kane interfirió aplicándole una "Chokeslam". '1999' En enero de 1999 Undertaker formó el Ministry of Darkness con ayuda de Paul Bearer, y en adopción de un gimnick satánico comenzó a aparecer con una túnica negra y sobre tronos, así como usando símbolos cruciformes y afirmando que un "Poder Superior" le guiaba. Con ayuda de los miembros de su stable, realizó sacrificios (kayfabe) a varios luchadores y secuestró a otros para reclutarlos al Ministry; tuvieron un feudo con The Corporation y en Wrestlemania XV se enfrentó a The Big Boss Man en un Hell in a Cell Match, lucha donde salió victorioso. Luego en Backlash, Undertaker derrotó a Ken Shamrock. Después de ello Undertaker se alió con Shane McMahon y el Ministry of Darkness se fusionó con The Corporation creando Corporate Ministry. Luego, Undertaker volvió su atención hacia Steve Austin y su Campeonato de la WWF que logró quitarle en Over the Edge. Dos semanas más tarde, reveló en RAW que Vince McMahon había sido el "Poder Superior" de la que Undertaker cumplía órdenes. Después, The Undertaker retuvo frente a The Rock en King of the Ring 1999. Perdió finalmente el campeonato en un First Blood match en Fully Loaded 1999 frente a Steve Austin. The Undertaker comenzó entonces a pelear por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF, formando equipo con Big Show, equipo llamado "The UnHoly Alliance". Undertaker & Big Show ganaron el Campeonato en Parejas en SummerSlam al derrotar a Kane & X-Pac, pero lo perdieron en RAW el 30 de agosto ante The Rock 'n' Sock Connection (The Rock & Mankind). Show & Undertaker ganaron el título una segunda vez al derrotar a The Rock & Mankind en SmackDown! el 7 de septiembre, pero lo perdieron ante los mismos 13 días después en RAW. '2000' Undertaker regresaría en WrestleMania 2000, pero una lesión de bíceps en febrero de 2000 retrasó su regreso hasta mayo del 2000. El personaje de Undertaker fue modificado al de un motero rebelde, volviendo en mayo de 2000 en WWE Judgment Day 2000, costándole el Campeonato de la WWF a The Rock y pasando a manos de Triple H . The Undertaker comenzó a utilizar el "Last Ride" como movimiento final, oponiéndose a la "Tombstone Piledriver". Desde entonces, lo apodaron como "The American Bad Ass". En King of the Ring 2000, Undertaker formó equipo con The Rock y Kane para derrotar al equipo formado por Triple H, Shane McMahon y Mr. McMahon. Después, formó equipo con Kane para aspirar al Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF. Derrotaron a Edge y Christian, ganando el derecho de aspirar la semana siguiente al título por parejas. Sin embargo, Edge y Christian retuvieron el título. Kane cambió de personalidad a los ojos del público realizando dos "Chokeslam" seguidas sobre Undertaker el 14 de agosto en Monday Night RAW, la cuál emitió otro combate entre los dos en el SummerSlam 2000. El combate finalizó sin resultado debido a que Kane se fue corriendo del ring porque The Undertaker le quitó la máscara. '2001-2003' En 2001, Undertaker se reunió con Kane para formar Brothers of Destruction y así presentarse como candidatos al Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF de nuevo. Ambos participaron en Royal Rumble, pero ninguno la ganó. Tuvieron una oportunidad por los títulos en No Way Out, haciendo frente a Edge y Christian y a los entonces campeones, los Dudley Boyz, en un Tables match. The Brothers of Destruction dominaron casi todo el combate, pero no salieron victoriosos. Después de que The Undertaker derrotara a Triple H en WrestleMania X-Seven y alargara su record a 9-0, él y Kane continuaron atacando a Triple H, quien firmó una sorprendente alianza con el Campeón de la WWF Steve Austin. Después de que Undertaker y Kane lograran ganar los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWF ante Edge y Christian, Triple H cubrió a Kane tras golpearlo con un martillo en Backlash 2001, y The Brothers of Destruction perdieron los títulos. En Judgment Day 2001, Undertaker perdió contra Austin, una lucha por el Campeonato de la WWF. En SummerSlam 2001, los Campeones en Parejas de la WCW, Undertaker y Kane, derrotaron a Page y a su compañero Chris Kanyon en un Steel Cage match ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF. Ellos fueron el primer equipo en tener ambos campeonatos simultáneamente. En Survivor Series 2001, Undertaker formó parte de un Traditional Survivor Series match formando equipo con Kane, The Rock, Chris Jericho, y The Big Show frente a "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon y Kurt Angle. Angle cubrió a Undertaker debido a una intromisión de Austin.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/november/2001.htm Después de que La Alianza lo derrotara, The Undertaker cambió a heel otra vez al forzar al comentarista Jim Ross besar el trasero de Vince McMahon.http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/raw/011126.html Este era el principio de un nuevo personaje para The Undertaker, cuando se dejó corto su largo pelo y se llamó a sí mismo "Big Evil". En Vengeance 2001, Undertaker derrotó a Rob Van Dam para ganar el Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/december/2001.htm En 2002, Undertaker participó en el Royal Rumble entrando el número 8, pero después de hacer un montón de limpieza en el ring, fue eliminado de principiante, Maven. En un episodio de Smackdown!, The Rock se burló de la eliminación de Undertaker en Royal Rumble, provocando la ira de éste, a lo que Undertaker le respondió con ser el contrincante número uno al Campeonato Indiscutible. Éste feudo continuó, hasta el punto de que a Undertaker le costó su Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF contra Maven, debido a una interferencia de The Rock. Los dos lucharon en No Way Out 2002, pero Undertaker perdió tras una interferencia de Ric Flair, que lo golpeó con un palo que tenía oculto en la motocicleta. En un principio, Flair rehusó luchar en WrestleMania X8 y, debido a esto, Undertaker atacó al hijo de Flair, David Flair. The Undertaker regresó a la acción en Royal Rumble 2003 entrando en el lugar nº 30, pero fue eliminado en última instancia por Brock Lesnar, el a la postre ganador de dicho evento. Él entonces continuó con la enemistad con Big Show. Después de que Nathan Jones fuera a la ayuda de Undertaker en No Way Out 2003, The Undertaker comenzó a entrenar a Jones para luchar, y a los dos les programaron una lucha contra The Big Show y A-Train en un Tag Team Match en WrestleMania XIX. Sin embargo, Jones se quitó previo al combate, el cuál pasó a ser un Handicap match, que Undertaker ganó con la ayuda de Jones, mejorando su récord en WrestleMania a 11-0. Undertaker comenzó entonces enemistades contra los Full Blooded Italians, John Cena, A-Train, Brock Lesnar, y Big Show. Undertaker derrotó tanto a Cena como a A-Train en Vengeance y SummerSlam respectivamente. Tuvo dos oportunidades por el Campeonato de la WWF a lo largo del año. La primera, el 4 de septiembre de 2003 en SmackDown!, contra Kurt Angle, finalizando en empate. La segunda, en No Mercy 2003, en un Biker Chain match entre Undertaker y Lesnar. Con la ayuda de Vince McMahon, Lesnar ganó, realizando con éxito su segundo combate por el Campeonato de la WWF en No Mercy contra Undertaker.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/october/2003.htm '2004' En las semanas que conducían a WrestleMania XX, Kane fue el elegido para proclamar el retorno del Undertaker. El primer incidente entre ellos fue durante el evento Royal Rumble, donde sonaron las campanas del Undertaker, distrayendo a Kane y permitiendo a Booker T eliminarlo.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/january/2004.htm En WrestleMania XX, Undertaker finalmente regresaría, usando la identidad del "Hombre Muerto", acompañado otra vez por Paul Bearer, y derrotando a Kane.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/march/xx.htm Esta persona podía ser descrita posiblemente como más híbrido que el clásico Undertaker y el American Bad Ass. Luego de esto, comenzaría un feudo con Booker T. Booker intentaría utilizar magia voodoo para poder superar a su oponente "sobrenatural", pero de todas maneras Undertaker derrotaría a Booker en Judgment Day. El 27 de mayo en SmackDown, Paul Bearer fue secuestrado por los Dudley Boyz, los cuales estaban dirigidos por Paul Heyman, quién entonces tomó el "control" de Undertaker durante la historia. En The Great American Bash 2004, fue forzado a luchar en un Handicap Match contra los Dudleys; y si él ganaba, Paul Heyman enterraría a Paul Bearer en cemento. The Undertaker ganó pero al final de la lucha él mismo accionó la palanca del camión que contenía el cemento, enterrando así a Bearer, explicando que Bearer era simplemente una responsabilidad y que él no tenía ningún uso más para él. 2005-2006 La interferencia de Heidenreich llevó a un Casket match entre Undertaker y Heidenreich en el Royal Rumble 2005, donde Undertaker selló a Heidenreich en un ataúd obteniendo la victoria. En No Way Out, Undertaker derrotó a Luther Reigns. Poco después, Orton le retó a un combate en WrestleMania 21, demandando que él sería el que detendría la racha de victorias de Undertaker en WrestleMania, debido a su gimmick de Legend Killer (Asesino de Leyendas). Sin embargo, incluso con la ayuda de su padre "Cowboy" Bob Orton, Randy fracasó y Undertaker mejoró su récord de WrestleMania a 13-0. Regresó el 16 de junio en un episodio de SmackDown!, pero perdió ante JBL gracias a la interferencia de Randy Orton. El General Managerde Smackdown! Theodore Long pactó un combate entre Muhammad Hassan y Undertaker en The Great American Bash 2005, donde Undertaker derrotó a Hassan, siendo la última lucha de Hassan en la WWE.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/july/2005.htm Como resultado del triunfo, se convirtió en retador por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Sin embargo, JBL sintió que él debía ser el contendiente, por lo que en el siguiente SmackDown!, ambos se enfrentaron por la oportunidad titular. Sin embargo, fue derrotado, de nuevo, por la interferencia de Orton, reanudando su feudo. En SummerSlam, ambos volvieron a enfrentarse, ganando Orton.http://www.pwwew.net/ppv/wwf/august/2005.htm En el Royal Rumble, hizo su regreso durante la celebración de Kurt Angle, después de su lucha contra Mark Henry, entrando en un carruaje con caballos blancos, lanzó unos rayos al ring y anunció con gestos que quería el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de Angle. Undertaker perdió su lucha por el campeonato con Angle en No Way Out 2006 por la intervención de Henry cuando Undertaker hacía la cuenta. Debido a sus contínuas interferencias, Undertaker retó a Henry a un Casket Match en WrestleMania 22, lucha en la cual lo derrotó, alargando su invicto en WrestleMania a 14-0. Durante la revancha el 7 de abril en SmackDown!, The Great Khali hizo su debut en la WWE, atacándole.http://www.wwe.com/shows/smackdown/archive/04072006/ Undertaker retornó a la acción luchando contra Mr. Keneddy, en el evento No Mercy, pero este fue descalificado tras golpear a Kennedy con el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. En la edición de SmackDown del de noviembre, Undertaker formó equipo con Kane , formando nuevamente el equipo Brothers of Destruction, luchando contra la pareja formada por MVP y Mr. Keneddy, con quien mantendría un feudo a través del tiempo. En Survivor Series, Undertaker y Kennedy se enfrentaron en un First Blodd Match, y debido a la interferencia de MVP, Undertaker perdió la lucha. Finalmente, en el evento Armageddon y en un Last Man Standing Match Undertaker vence a Mr. Kennedy, dando por terminado el fuedo entre ambos. 2008 Undertaker participó en el Royal Rumble entrando primero, pero fue eliminado por Shawn Michaels. En No Way Out gana la Cámara de Eliminación ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en WrestleMania XXIV. Finalmente ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en WrestleMania XXIV tras derrotar a Edge, manteniendo su invicto en WrestleMania de 16-0. Edge tuvo su revancha en Backlash, pero fue derrotado nuevamente por Undertaker. El día 29 de abril, Undertaker fue despojado del título mundial por Vickie Guerrero, quién además le prohibió usar su llave Gogoplata alegando que había lesionado a varios luchadores al aplicarla. En Judgment Day, tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar el campeonato en una pelea contra Edge, pero al ganar el combate por cuenta fuera del ring, Vickie Guerrero declaró que la victoria debería haber sido por rendición o por cuenta de 3, manteniendo la vacante del Campeonato Mundial del Peso Pesado. En One Night Stand fue derrotado por Edge, forzándolo a abandonar la WWE. Sin embargo, en la edición del 25 de julio en SmackDown!, Vickie Guerrero permitió que Undertaker volviera, pactando un combate de Hell in a Cell frente a Edge en SummerSlam, el cual ganó. Posteriormente entró en un feudo con The Big Show, por ser atacado en Unforgiven. En No Mercy, fue derrotado por Big Show tras ser golpeado varias veces con el puño, pero en Cyber Sunday lo derrotó en un Last Man Standing Match. En Survivor Series, volvió a derrotar a Big Show, esta vez en un Casket Match. '2009-2012' Undertaker participó en el Royal Rumble, entrando el decimosexto, pero fue eliminado por Big Show cuando este se encontraba fuera del ring. Luego participó en la Elimination Chamber de No Way Out por el Campeonato de la WWE pero fue eliminado al final del combate por Triple H. Tras este combate, inició una rivalidad con Shawn Michaels, al cual derrotó por primera vez en su carrera en Wrestlemenia 25, aumentando su invicto de Wrestlemania a 17-0. Tras esto, se sometió a una cirugía en sus rodillas, manteniéndose inactivo hasta SummerSlam, donde hizo su regreso atacando a CM Punk, después de que este venciera a Jeff Hardy en una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Pesado. Empezó un feudo con CM Punk, enfrentándose ambos en Breaking Point en una lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Pesado, ganando CM Punk de forma polémica y controversia que emulo a la traición de Montreal. Sin embargo en Hell in a Cell derrotó a Punk ganando el Campeonato Mundial Pesado. Consiguió retener el título en Bragging Rights ante CM Punk, Rey Mysterio y Batista, en Survivor Series frente a The Big Show y Chris Jericho, en TLC ante Batista. En Royal Rumble ante Mysterio también retuvo su titulo. Durante las semanas previas a Royal Rumble, Shawn Michaels empezó a exigirle un combate de revancha en Wrestlemenia 26, a lo que Undertaker se negó. Sin embargo, en Elimination Chamber, perdió el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado ante Chris Jericho por una interferencia de Shawn. Debido a esto, aceptó la revancha de WrestleMania en la cual Michaels se apostaba su carrera. En WrestleMania XXVI, derrotó a Michaels, retirándole y aumentando a 18-0 su invicto. Tras su lucha en WrestleMania, se tomó tres meses de descanso, regresando el 28 de mayo de 2010 en SmackDown, derrotando a Rey Mysterio y clasificando para una lucha en Fatal-4 Way por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. Sin embargo, durante su lucha con Rey Mysterio sufrió una rotura del hueso orbital, por lo que fue retirado del evento y dado de baja durante tiempo indefinido. Para explicar su ausencia, Kane dijo que le había encontrado en un estado vegetativo. Regresó en SummerSlam tratando de atacar a Kane pero siendo atacado por este último. Durante las semanas siguientes, se encaró a Kane, pero siempre fue derrotado, ya que había perdido su poderes sobrenaturales. Ambos se enfrentaron por el Campeonato Mundial Pesado de Kane en Night of Champions, ganando Kane la lucha. En el siguiente SmackDown!, Undertaker recuperó sus poderes gracias al regreso de Paul Bearer. Ambos se enfrentaron en Hell in a Cell. Durante el combrate, Bearer , quien iba con Undertaker, le traicionó, dándole la victoria a Kane. Finalmente, se enfrentó a Kane una tercera ocasión en Bragging Rights en un Buried Alive match, el cual ganó Kane, reteniendo el campeonado, debido a la interferencia de The Nexus. Después de combate, tuvo que someterse a una operación, por lo que se mantuvo inactivo hasta el 2011. En la edición del 21 de febrero de 2011 de Raw hizo su regreso a la WWE (despues de varias promos anunciando la fecha), pero fue interrumpido por Triple H , quien tan sólo con una mirada lo retó a una lucha en Wrestlemenia 27, que finalmente se confirmó para el 3 de abril de 2011. En WrestleMania XXVII derrotó a Triple H por rendicion aumentando su invicto de 19-0. Sin embargo, tras el combate tuvo que ser sacado en una camilla.Tras estar un año inactivo, hizó su regreso, el 30 de enero de 2012, retando a Triple H. El 20 de febrero, apareció en persona totalmente calvo retando de nuevo a este, y se pactó una lucha para WrestleMania XXVIII. En dicha lucha (Hell in a Cell match) con Shawn Michaels de árbitro, Undertaker derrotó a Triple H, aumentando su invicto a 20-0. El 23 de julio, regresó junto a Kane defendiendose de un ataque de Jinder Mahal, Camacho, Hunico, Drew McIntyre, Curt Hawkins y Tyler Reks. '2013-presente' Tras 10 meses inactivo, regresó en un "House Show" de Smackdown el 23 de febrero de 2013, haciendo equipo con Sheamus, derrotando a Wade Barrett & Damien Sandow. En el episodio del programa RAW del 4 de marzo, hizo su reaparición en televisión anunciando al comienzo del mismo que estaría presente en WrestleMania 29 para defender su invicto. Para determinar a su rival se realizó un combate entre cuatro luchadores, donde el ganador sería su contrincante, siendo ganador de esta lucha CM Punk. En el programa RAW del 11 de Marzo, Undertaker le rinde tributo a Paul Bearer quien falleciera la semana anterior, al realizar su clásica pose frente a la Urna de oro que su manager usara en vida cuando fue interrumpido por CM Punk quien comenzó a provocarlo. 'Movimientos Personales' *''Tombstone Piledriver'' (1990-2000) (2004-presente) *''Last Ride'' (2002-2004) *''Hell's Gate (2008-presente)'' *''Callous Clutch (1984-1990)'' *Triangle choke (2002-2006) *Heart punch (1984-2006) *Chokeslam (1990-presente) Apodos *The Phenom *The Deadman *The Demon of Death Valley *The Lord of Darkness *The American Bad Ass *Booger Red *The Red Devil *Big Evil *The Conscience of the WWE *The Man from the Dark Side *The Master of Mindgames *The Man Who Cannot Be Destroyed *The Grim Reaper 'Logros' *WWF Championship (4 veces) *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) *WWF World Tag Team Championship (6 veces) – con Steve Austin (1), The Big Show (2), The Rock (1) y Kane (2) *WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Kane *WWE Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *Royal Rumble (2007) 'Referencias' Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores 1990 Categoría:Luchadores 1991 Categoría:Luchadores 1992 Categoría:Luchadores 1993 Categoría:Luchadores 1994 Categoría:Luchadores 1995 Categoría:Luchadores 1996 Categoría:Luchadores 1997 Categoría:Luchadores 1998 Categoría:Luchadores 1999 Categoría:Luchadores 2000 Categoría:Luchadores 2001 Categoría:Luchadores 2002 Categoría:Luchadores 2003 Categoría:Luchadores 2004 Categoría:Luchadores 2005 Categoría:Luchadores 2006 Categoría:Luchadores 2007 Categoría:Luchadores 2008 Categoría:Luchadores 2009 Categoría:Luchadores 2010 Categoría:Luchadores 2011 Categoría:Luchadores 2012 Categoría:Luchadores 2013